


Running from the Consequences

by scarcelyMischievous



Series: Defector and Scoundrel [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Other, Scolding, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:59:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarcelyMischievous/pseuds/scarcelyMischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben had been avoiding his father ever since he stole the Millennium Falcon. There was no avoiding him this time, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running from the Consequences

Leia smiled to herself as she reviewed Han’s holo again. He sent her the message saying that he was going to be there in a day or two, and that day had finally arrived. Things had been a bit stressful around the Resistance base, so having Han there would definitely help ease some tension.

That’s what she initially thought, at least. As she was walking down the halls, she began to sense something. It was something along the line of agitation and anxiety. She raised an eyebrow, looking around and slowing her pace down as she tried to identify it. Then, her attention turned to a supply closet.

Wasn't that inconspicuous. Silently, she crept over to it, and the presence grew stronger. She put her ear to it, listening closely.

“So this is your idea. Just hiding in this closet all day. Not claustrophobic or anything at all.”

“Yeah, well, you know I would take us off planet if there were any ships available.”

“Ugh. You know, with all these claims about you being so brave and all, the least you could do is face your father.”

“Haha, _nope_.”

Leia rolled her eyes and opened the door. Ben and Hux fell out unceremoniously, right on top of each other. They groaned at the impact, but at the sound of Leia clearing her throat they both immediately looked up and moved away from each other. Ben was the one to try and play it off smoothly. “Hey! Mom. Aha...funny seeing you here, huh?”

Hux covered his face in embarrassment. Leia could hardly blame him. She looked over to Ben. “You know you can’t run away from your father every time he visits.”

Ben tilted his head. “Is that a challenge?”

“For the love of…” Hux shook his head and stood up. “Your mother is right and you know it. It’s literally been months since you stole the Falcon and you’ve been avoiding him since. I believe you need to confront him. Get it over with already, what’s the worst he can do? Ground you?”

Ben looked at Hux in near disbelief, before getting up on his own feet and holding his head up high. “You know, now that we’re going out, you’re going to have to go through the entire ‘over-protective dad’ conversation with him.”

Leia glanced over at Hux and saw him immediately flush, eyes widening a bit. Looks like he didn't think that part through. And it was a shame, too, because he had actually been siding with her on this one. He ran a hand through his hair. “Well...I mean...I suppose you may have a point, we don't necessarily _have_ to see him--”

“Ohh no, not you too, Evan,” Leia said, crossing her arms and giving the both of them a stern look. “Han’s not that intimidating of a guy. You two will be fine.”  
Both looked at her with clear doubt. Ben sighed. “When is he gonna be here?”

“In about an hour,” Leia said.

Hux looked over at Ben, grimacing. “Just get it over with,” he said, although he didn't sound entirely convincing.

As expected, Ben hesitated longer than necessary, but eventually he let out a sigh. “Fine.”

 

*****

 

“Am I _glad_ to see you two.”

Ben and Hux sat next to each other, avoiding Han’s eye contact as the older man paced in front of them. He was looking over the two humorously, but there was clearly some irritation. Clear to Ben, anyway, who felt it prickling off his skin.

This was a strange situation for Ben to be in. His father had always been the overconfident shit talker that didn't really get angry. Well, no, that was a lie. Han got angry at everyone. Ben had never been subjected to it, though. Sure, Han would lecture him, or tease, or just seem tired by everything Ben did, but he never really got furious at him.

He wasn't so lucky this time. The Millennium Falcon was practically another child to Han. And Ben stole it after Han had explicitly told him not to even think about piloting it. Ben was a dead man at this point. _/Tell my mom that I love her. I won't make it out of here alive/,_ Ben thought over to Hux. The ginger spared him a brief glance of irritation.

Han stopped abruptly, slamming his foot down and making the two jump. They looked up, and Han was glaring daggers straight into Ben. “So tell me. Just how long were you planning on avoiding me?”

Ben managed a weak smile. “You really want me to be honest here?” he asked. Hux gave him a warning kick. No use on digging his grave any deeper than it had to be.

Han wasn't amused. “All right, listen kid. I'll make this easy on you,” he said. “Go ahead and apologize for taking the ship, promise not to ever fly it again, and we'll be done with this. Deal?”

Any fear that Ben had was immediately replaced by anger. Hux seemed to tell, and subtly nudged him, a desperate urge for him to keep his temper in control. That usually never worked.

“Like hell I'm agreeing to that!” Ben snapped, standing up from his seat.

Han was about to say something, but Ben didn't let him. “No, I will not apologize for what I've done! Yeah, sure, okay, I realize that taking the Falcon without your permission was wrong. But would you have ever let me pilot any other way?! I thought you of all people would be trying to help me!”

“I told you why you couldn't!” Han objected.

“You gave me a half assed excuse, that's what you did! I see you helping people out with flying way younger than me, encourage them to do their best!” Ben gritted his teeth. “Why don't you just _trust me?!_ ”

Han opened his mouth, closed it, then looked over at Hux. “Give us a moment, will ya?”

Hux looked unsurely over at Ben, not exactly wanting to leave him. But he knew that the two of them needed to settle whatever the hell this was. It was a personal thing, and he felt like he was intruding. He nodded and got up, giving Ben's shoulder a squeeze before leaving the room.

Han sighed. “I think you already have a suspicion on why I...well, don't give you a lot of chances with certain things.”

Ben narrowed his eyes. Yes, he did have a few good guesses. “It's because you don't want me to be any more like him, right?”

Who ‘he’ was wasn't a huge mystery. Anakin Skywalker, the man who had proven to be a pilot prodigy at an early age. Of course, only Luke referred to him as Anakin, being the only one to see him before his last breath. Han and Leia had never seen the redemption. It would always just be Darth Vader to them.

Han said nothing, only confirming what Ben thought. “Dad,” he said, his voice nearly pleading at this point. “I'm not my grandfather. I'm me. I thought I proved that already.”

“I'm sorry, it's just…” Han rubbed his face tiredly. “Ever since Luke brought you back from your training, I can't help but be careful. He said you were acting up, becoming borderline dangerous to the other kids.”

“That…” Ben bit his lip. He couldn't say what had him acting like that. The whole ordeal with Snoke was over. No need to mention him. “I've grown up since then. I changed. You should know, I spend so much time with you on missions. I'm a better person now, dad; or at least that's what other people say.”

“You say that, but then here you go stealing my ship with a power hungry enemy general--”

“He's more than that!” Ben shouted defensively. “At first I was helping him for both his and the Resistance’s sake. But then something sparked, and I did everything I could to protect him, because I knew he was in danger and I didn’t want him to get hurt. Does that sound like something Vader would do?”

Han was silent again. Ben wanted him to understand, but at this point, he was doubting everything when it came to his father. There was no point in reasoning with him…

Ben let out a shuddering breath. “...I'm sorry I took the ship. I...I won't try to fly it again, or anything else if that's what you want.” The note of defeat was heavy in his tone. He turned around, intending to leave.

“Ben, wait,” Han suddenly said. Ben looked over his shoulder at him, arching a wary eyebrow. Han sighed. “Look. I should be the one apologizing here. You're right. Paranoia’s got the best of me. I just wanted you to turn out okay.”

“If that's what you want, treating me like a ticking time bomb isn't the way to go about it,” Ben muttered, though not with as much bitterness as he may have intended. He turned back over to him. “But...I accept your apology. So long as you let me pilot the ship more.”

“So long as you ask some damn permission,” Han replied, before he grinned. “Ah, hell. C’mere.” Ben couldn't help but laugh as Han wrapped in a hug/headlock, ruffling his hair. Han hadn't done something like that in so long, and Ben wanted to relish in the moment. It felt nice for once.

After a few moments, Han called, “Hey, General Ginger. You can get back in here now.”

Hux entered, hesitant at first, but relaxed when he saw Han and Ben hugging. He smiled faintly, but then Han continued, “So, I hear that you're dating my son. That true?”

Hux nodded, suddenly standing up stiffly. Ben had noted that he would act extra prim and proper when he was nervous as a way to stabilize his emotions. “Yes sir, that's right.”

“Well, he's a real handful. You sure you can handle him?” Han asked humorously.

Hux's lips quirked. “Of course. I know just how troublesome he can get. I make sure he doesn't get too out of hand.”

Ben rolled his eyes, and Han let out a thoughtful hum. “That so. Well, all right. As long as you're good to him, I don't see any harm in it. But if you're not…”

“Dad, stooop,” Ben said with a light laugh, getting the images of all the threats Han wanted to tell Hux just to scare him. He let go of his father and looked at him, eyes hopeful. “So are we good now?”

“I'd say so, yeah.” Han patted Ben's shoulder. “And Ben? I'm proud of you. I know I don't say that often, especially with the way I've been acting, but it's true. I just want you to know that.”

The statement caught Ben off guard, but he grinned nonetheless. “You're too much, dad,” he said. “Thanks.”

“You got it,” Han said, watching as Ben took hold of Hux's hand, and how they both seemed to instantly relax at that. “Now you two stay out of trouble, all right?”

Ben just smirked. “Can't guarantee that!” he said, making a run for it before Han could say anything against it, tugging Hux along with him.

**Author's Note:**

> (Meanwhile, Hux is low-key jealous that Ben could make ammends with his father so easily)


End file.
